The Blue Wire
by Lya200
Summary: Why is Coya not right? Is it by morals, or something more? Oneshot


Ninjago oneshot: The Blue Wire

**_(smiles nervously) Hey there. Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. I have just been SO busy. I know I have a lot of catching up to do. Super sorry. Anyway, I managed to find time to post this one-shot. Now before I go any further, I need to explain something._**

**_ Ok, ever since I saw NInjago, my little brain was formulating theories. My theories seemed really crazy at the time. My first theory was on the identity of Samurai X. I thought it was crazy that I thought Nya was the samurai. I ended up right. Another theory was that Lloyd was the Green Ninja. When I was proved to be right, I came up with the theory that the way he would defeat his father was through becoming his friend. Crazy right? I ended up being correct. I also predicted that Pythor was still alive. Guess who slithers the streets of Ninjago? Pythor. Then I predicted a love triangle. Most specifically, involving Nya, Jay, and Cole. Now it is one of the least pointless love triangles in my book. More on this subject later. One last theory concerned the identity of one Titanium Ninja. I ended up being correct._**

**_ Ok, the other thing I feel compelled to share with you is Ninjago-Star Wars similarities. The plot of Ninjago and Star Wars was kinda similar. Both started with an old man talking to a young man who has to go on a quest to save his sister. He initially refuses to learn cool powers but later changes his mind. Along the way he employs the help of a robot and a guy who later dates his sister. The series also has a father against son, a LOVE TRIANGLE, so many different armies, "Never tell me the odds," "The has been a great disturbance in the force," a dangerous race to get desperately needed money that is narrated my these over excited guys, "brother against brother," using the force in general, son turns dad good, odds talk, flying ships that are incredibly fast, a power hungry dark lord WHO REFUSES TO DIE, and many more._**

**_ Alright, you might see where I am going with this. If not, continue reading…_**

Cole's POV

It was Mother's Day. Horray. The only problem was that my mom left me when I was really little. I never knew why. Often I would go to my dad's alone. This year, however, I am taking with me a special guest. Nya. I have always loved her. She is beautiful, kind, brave, creative smart, intelligent, my list could go on for ages. If I said them all, I would become another Jay. Ugh. The very thought of him makes my flesh begin to crawl. How Nya ever saw him over me I don't know.

I knocked softly on her bedroom door. "Come in." Gently opening the door, I saw that her table was covered in robot parts. Ahh, she must have been working on a new body for Zane. We discovered him in the systems and she is now working on a body for him with He Who Must Not Be Named. I plan to firmly wash Zane when they are done to take out any contamination from You Know Who.

Nya was wearing a nice blue dress that kinda made me cringe but oh well. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course I am Cole. I look forward to seeing your dad again." Arm in arm, I took her out to my awesome ride that replaced the golden vehicle that replaced Rocky. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Ten minutes later, we arrived at my dad's house. I rang his extremely annoying door bell and we were quickly ushered inside the house. "Hello Cole, Nya."

"Hey Dad. How's it going?"

"Wonderful, wonderful. Tea?" I shared a glance with Nya. "No, I think we will both pass. We drink it a lot." It is true. Living at the same place at the biggest teaholic in Ninjago forces us to really get to know the drink. Dad shrugged. "Suit yourselves." He poured himself a glass and turned to Nya. "I must say, I am surprised that you are not with your mother right now."

Nya looked down uncomfortably. "My mom has been dead for eight years now." Dad looked surprised. "I am so sorry. Cole here actually is motherless as well. She left us shortly after he was born about seventeen years ago."

Nya smiled sympathetically. "Well then I am sorry too."

Dad grinned. "Hold on a moment. I think I have a picture." He got up out of the room. I turned to Nya. "Sorry about him. Her leaving us really hit him hard. Now he shows her picture to almost anyone."

Nya nodded. "It is ok. I am actually kind of curious to see what she looks like."

Dad walks back into the room. "Here is Helana." She passes the picture to Nya. There was a look of shock imprinted and recognition on her face.

Jay's POV

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Thank goodness it is Nya. Without hesitation, I opened the door. I was about to hug her when I noticed her expression. "What is wrong?"

She looked at me. "I have made my decision." My face fell. "Oh. You really love him, don't you? Cole."

Nya smiled. "Yes. Of course." This was the worst news ever. I put on a straight face. "Ok. When he gets here, I will stay out of the way."

Nya laughed. "No, silly. He is my brother." And she locked me in an embrace.

**_Tada. If you are confused, here is what happened. Nya saw the picture and recognized her mom. After asking more about her, she learned that her mom was the same as Cole's. She told both of them, and can now be free to be with having Cole as a half-brother and dating Jay. This is my explanation for the absence of their mothers. This theory is completely crazy and probably unlikely, but who knows? You saw my predictions at the top. _**

**_On a completely unrelated note, I want you propose this. I have this Minecraft story called Fen of the Lost World. I need a gender/name for this one character. See the first chapter for more details. I would really appreciate it if you give me some cools ideas. There are some FABULOUS prizes to being chosen. Please review the name to me here or on Fen, or send it by PM. I would really love it if you do. Anyways, please review. Sorry again, I am going to catch up with stories. BYE!_**

**_~Lya200~ _**


End file.
